KYU-IN STORY
by gege summer
Summary: kelakuan kyuhyun dan tingkah laku kekasihnya shin hye in


**Bertengkar**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini hanya sebuah cerita fiktif, yang tiba-tiba muncul di pagi buta.

Selamat menikmati :D

.

.

.

.

.

"aku tidak mau."

Lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Berbicara dengan kekasihnya yang keras kepala ini, membuatnya harus memiliki kesabaran lebih.

"kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

Mata perempuan itu memicing tak suka. "apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa terus seperti ini? kau mulai bosan denganku!" nada bicaranya meninggi.

"siapa yang bilang kalau aku bosan denganmu, chagiya?" tangannya mengelus pundak kekasihnya yang sedang emosi, namun tangan itu langsung ditepis kasar oleh sang pujaan hati.

Si perempuan melipat tangannya di depan dada, tanda bahwa ia sedang dalam keadaan bad mood. Matanya pun menghindar untuk menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

"kalau kau memang menginginkan hal itu , lebih baik kita berakhir di sini saja." ucap si perempuan tegas.

"jaga ucapanmu, Shin Hye In!" bentak lelaki itu.

Perempuan itu -hye in- menatap kekasihnya tak percaya. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca. Ini pertama kalinya dia dibentak oleh seseorang. Terlebih yang membentaknya adalah sang kekasih.

Menyadari kesalahannya, lelaki itu segera memeluk kekasihnya, walaupun mendapatkan pemberontakan dari kekasihnya. "mian. Maafkan aku."

"kenapa kau seperti ini? apa masih kurang pengertianku padamu, kyuhyun-ah?" air mata mulai mengalir dan membasahi kemeja yang dipakai kyuhyun.

"bukan seperti itu. Tapi aku tak bisa jika kita selalu seperti ini."

Hye in berontak dalam dekapan kyuhyun. "lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, bodoh. Aku tidak ingin dipeluk olehmu."

Kyuhyun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan hye in semakin memberontak, bahkan tangannya mulai memukul bagian tubuh kyuhyun mana saja yang dapat ia jangkau.

"berhenti memberontak." Tapi tetap saja hye in tidak bisa diam. Dia berusaha meoloskan diri dari dekapan kyuhyun. Dan tidak segan untuk menggigit tangan milik kekasihnya itu.

"bagaimana? Sakit bukan? Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang atau kau akan kugigit sampai berdarah" ancam hye in. kyuhyun tak gentar dengan ancaman kekasihnya, dia bahkan menunjukan evil smile-nya. "oh, jadi kau tidak ingin melepaskanku. Baiklah, kita liat seberapa kuat kau menahan sakit, kyuhyun."

Hye in mulai mengigit pergelangan tangan kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun tetap bertahan dengan wajah datarnya. Melihat kyuhyun yang tidak bergeming, membuat hye in melepaskan gigitannya. Di tangan kyuhyun terdapat bekas gigitan yang dalam, walaupun tidak sampai berdarah.

Kyuhyun menatap hye in tajam, tetapi hye in malah balas menantang kyuhyun. Dia kembali mengigit tangan kyuhyun. Melihat kekasihnya yang semakin bergairah untuk menggigit, kyuhyun pun tak tinggal diam, dia juga ikut menggigit pipi kekasihnya. Akhirnya, terjadilah adegan saling gigit-menggigit di dalam apartemen kyuhyun.

Merasa kesakitan, kyuhyun pun melepaskan kekasihnya. Tangannya berdarah, walaupun tidak banyak. Wajah hye pun tak kalah buruk, terdapat bekas gigitan yang kyuhyun berikan di pipi kanannya. Selain bekas gigitan, wajahnya juga memerah.

"berhentilah bersikap kekanakan. Kita bisa membicarakan ini dengan baik-baik." Ucap kyuhyun.

"bagaimana bisa dibicarakan dengan baik-baik sementara kau malah membekapku?"

"siapa yang membekapmu? Aku memelukmu." Bela kyuhyun.

"memeluk sampai membuatku sesak nafas, kau mau membuatku mati, hah?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Mereka harus membicarakan ini dengan kepala dingin, jika terus bertengkar seperti ini, masalah tidak akan pernah selesai.

"baiklah, maafkan aku. Masalah ini tidak akan selesai jika kita terus berdebat seperti ini."

Hye in menghela nafas, dia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu. kyuhyun mengikuti di sampingnya. Mereka saling diam untuk meredakan emosi masing-masing.

"aku mencintaimu. Dan kau tau akan hal itu. Tapi aku tak bisa terus seperti ini." kyuhyun mulai berbicara. "aku memiliki jadwal yang padat. Jadi kau harus mengerti, kalau aku tak bisa sering menemuimu." Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan hye in.

Hye in memalingkan mukanya. "aku tidak memintamu untuk terus berada di sampingku. Aku juga tau tentang kesibukanmu. Aku mengerti akan hal itu. Tapi aku tak bisa dan tak mau kalau hanya berhubungan melalui telepon, atau social media."

"apa masalahnya? Yang terpenting kita masih bisa berkomunikasi untuk mengerti kabar masing-masing. Aku juga tidak akan selingkuh."

"aku tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Kau selalu di dekati banyak perempuan cantik, digosipkan dengan wanita-wanita itu. Bahkan di musical terakhirmu, kau berciuman dengan seohyun." Air matanya kembali mengalir.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap menghapus air mata hye in. "itu tuntutan pekerjaan. Kau harus mengerti."

"tapi kau tak mengerti hatiku." balas hye in cepat. Hatinya kembali sakit.

Kyuhyun tau perasaan sakit yang dialami kekasihnya ini. Hal itu terlihat dari air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Walaupun egois dan pemarah, hye in jarang sekali menangis. Dia selalu berusaha untuk tersenyum. Terkadang dia bahkan menyembunyikan kesedihannya dan tak pernah mau berbagi dengan yang lain.

"aku tidak kuat. Berpacaran dengan seorang superstar sepertimu hanya membawa luka utuk orang biasa sepertiku. Aku ingin putus kyuhyun." Ucap hye in lirih.

"tidak akan. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku akan selamanya menjadi milikku."

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa jika tidak bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak bisa harus berpacaran hanya dengan komunikasi saja."

Kyuhyun memeluk hye in. "maafkan aku. Kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku tidak akan memintamu untuk melakukan hal itu lagi. Tapi kumohon bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Hanya sebentar. Setelah itu aku akan memiliki banyak waktu untukmu."

"kau janji?"

"iya, aku janji. Aku mencintaimu."

"nado."

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
